


A pack is a pack is a pack

by Imaed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, BAMF Stiles, Canon Compliant, Derek is a Failwolf, Dreams, Français | French, Gen, Hint of Sterek, Magic!Stiles, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Short Chapters, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, by Stiles Stilinski, for now, how to lead a pack, it means one who take the pain, it's Sheriff, kagegne, no the sheriff name is not John, until season 3B, well kind of, why am i tagging in english
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Stiles a toujours été très maladroit. Ou du moins c’est ce que tout le monde a toujours constaté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sergei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/gifts).



D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Stiles a toujours été très maladroit. Ou du moins c’est ce que tout le monde a toujours constaté.  
Griffures et hématomes ont toujours été pour lui monnaie courante.  
~  
Les autres enfants de la maternelle pensent que c’était un aventurier, sans peurs et sans reproches et tous les jours les petites têtes blondes écoutent avidement la dernière histoire abracadabrantesque de leur camarade de jeux. Ayant une imagination sans faille, Stiles suppléé aux histoires inlassablement. Il raconte des quêtes aux confins des bois abandonnés, des combats contre des hommes boucs féroces, des négociations avec des dragons gigantesques et sous les yeux admiratifs des autres enfants explique avec minutie comment il a échappé à une bande de pirate.  
~  
Si au départ les professeurs s’inquiétaient de la régularité de ses blessures ils constatent, après avoir passé une année en sa compagnie, que le trublion se cogne et s’égratigne tout le temps.  
Ils finissent par le considérer comme une catastrophe ambulante.  
~  
Lorsqu’en CP Stiles décide que Lydia Martin sera la femme de sa vie, sa maman et lui ont une longue discussion duquel il ressort étrangement calme.  
Le lendemain, il lui présente un power point en 88 slides sur sa stratégie de séduction en 10 ans. Claudia a le fou rire de sa vie.  
~  
Un an plus tard Scott emménage à Beacon Hills et devient en moins d’une heure son meilleur ami. Stiles attrape la grippe la plus virulente de toute sa vie.  
~  
Un jour que Melissa passe prendre Scott chez les Stilinski, elle confie à Claudia qu’elle n’a jamais été aussi heureuse d’avoir pris la décision de déménager en Californie. L’asthme de Scott est devenu beaucoup plus facile à gérer avec ce climat.  
La jeune maman sourit doucement et s’enferme dans la chambre de Stiles toute la nuit.  
~  
Après l’arrivé de Scott, le médecin familial diagnostique l’ADHD de Stiles. Aucun de ses professeurs n’en est surpris.  
On le met sous médication mais la teneur de ses hématomes ne se réduit pas. Elles augmentent même en fréquence et en profondeur.  
La plupart des adultes le considèrent comme les affres de la jeunesse.  
~  
A 10 ans, Stiles n’entend pas parler du feu chez les Hale.  
Il se fiche de savoir que son papa n’est pas à son poste pour la première fois depuis qu’il est sheriff. Il le voit pleurer, il le voit frémir.  
Il aimerait bien pleurer lui aussi. Il voudrait crier, s’agiter, secouer toutes les personnes qui les fixent avec pitié.  
Claudia Stilinski est enterré à deux allées des Hale après huit mois de décadence, et Stiles l’entoure de thé, de jonquilles et des bleuets.  
~  
Il y a tout un tas de traditions chez les Stilinski. L'une d'elle dit que c'est toujours l'homme qui prend le nom quand il entre dans la famille. Ainsi, il est plus aisé de les reconnaître.  
Il fut un temps où ils avaient dû se cacher et fuir. Alors le nom des Stilinski fut transformé, tordu et camouflé.  
L'immigration fut une surprise autant qu'un soulagement. L'Amérique, même si elle est avide de nature, est bien plus protectrice de ses citoyens.  
~  
Finalement, Stiles et Scott quittent l’école primaire ensemble et le Sheriff doit passer devant le conseil d’éducation pour expliquer que non, son garçon n’est pas maltraité à la maison, il est juste très maladroit.  
Il reçoit chez eux deux conseillers d’une agence fédérale qui lui demande à quelle régularité il boit. Le sheriff ne daigne pas répondre et leur propose de parler directement avec Stiles.  
Ce dernier leur montre sa dernière expérience pour reproduire un volcan en éruption. Les deux agents repartent contrariés et recouverts de sauce tomate brulante.  
Ils ne voient pas le sourire en coin que s’échangent père et fils.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lycée... cette expérience terrifiante.

Le lycée n’est pas très différent du collège selon Stiles. Il a toujours les bleus les plus impressionnants et les idées les plus saugrenues.   
Quand il propose un soir de chercher le cadavre présumé qui se trouve dans la Réserve il ne s’inquiète pas de tomber sur un tueur en série. Si quoi que ce soit de dangereux devait arriver il serait dans son lit avec 40 de fièvre.  
~  
Scott est blessé.  
Le concept est tellement irréel que Stiles reste ébahi et silencieux. C’est impossible.   
Et, alors que la marque est encore visible le matin, elle n’est qu’un mauvais souvenir à la nuit tombé.  
Un loup garou.  
Stiles est tellement soulagé d’apprendre que Scott ait survécu à la morsure.  
Il essaye d’ignorer à quel point le fait d’apprendre qu’il n’est pas le seul être surnaturel dans sa ville apaise le questionnement incessant dans son cerveau.   
~  
Hors famine, les Stilinski ont toujours été très proche de leur cuisine. Dans la vielle maison familiale près de Jaworzno, se trouve un herbier pluri centenaire.   
Lorsque Stiles aura des enfants, il en héritera. Ce jour-là, il se souviendra du sourire édenté de son arrière-grand-mère et de la lueur complice dans les yeux de sa mère.   
Ici point de sabot de venus, d'adrosace helvétique ou de reine de la nuit. Non monsieur ! On n'y voit que des plantes communes et des mélanges aisés à concocter. Ortie, basilic, ciboulette, gratte cul, mures, fleurs des champs, sirop de bouleau, confiture de figue... Ce livre des merveilles saura vous distraire par sa variété et pour les publics avertis, il vous emmènera jusqu'au bout du voyage.  
~   
Plus il passe du temps avec Derek, malgré lui, plus il se rend compte que le beta est un cul de sac.   
Il ne peut pas se lier d’amitié avec lui. D’abord parce que le brun est un crétin égocentrique qui ne réfléchit pas avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup (le jeu de mot étant non intentionnel) et ensuite parce que c’est un aimant à blessure et aux personnes aux comportements violents et/ou psychopathes.   
Stiles ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Il est humain après tout.  
~  
Peter est le premier être à l’effrayer au-delà de toute mesure. Plus il passe de temps avec lui, et dieu merci ça n’est pas tant de temps que cela, plus il se rend compte de l’évidence : Peter sait beaucoup de chose sur le monde.   
C’est dans sa manière de parler, de se tenir.  
L’alpha est comme un de ces grands voyageurs, à la silhouette dégingandé, déliée, prête à toute éventualité.  
Quand il lui propose la morsure Stiles a peur. Parce que Peter sait ce qu’il est et qu’à partir de ce moment, il ne cessera jamais de le poursuivre pour le posséder.  
~  
Il a vu sa mère mourir sous ces yeux et maintenant c’est un parfait psychopathe qui la remplace dans ses cauchemars.   
La mort n’est pas pour lui, comme pour les autres adolescents de son âge, un concept abstrait et lointain. C’est une réalité de tous les jours.   
S’il le souhaite, il peut l’arrêter pour un autre.   
Pendant longtemps il pense que ce sera pour son père. Sheriff n’est pas un métier sans risques, surtout dans une ville comme Beacon Hills.   
Il se souvient souvent de sa discussion avec Claudia, à propos de Lydia. De leurs longues soirées à apprendre par cœur des poèmes en polonais.  
Souvent il se demande s’il donnera sa vie librement ou si quelqu’un, quelqu’un comme Peter, la lui prendra.   
C’est de ça dont il rêve.


	3. Chapter 3

L’odeur du chlore est abrutissante.  
Ses muscles sont ankylosés et tremblent sous l’effort continu.   
Le poids de Derek se fait de plus en plus handicapant, de plus en plus lourd.   
Il suffirait de le lâcher, et son espérance de vie augmenterait drastiquement.  
Mais la pulsation contre sa peau le rend têtu.  
Et s’il y a une chose que Stiles Stilinski possède en abondance c’est de la persévérance.   
Il prend une grande inspiration et prend son mal en patience. Scott va venir les sauver.  
~  
Deaton ne manque jamais de le surprendre. D’abord parce qu’il en sait beaucoup plus que ce qu’il parait et parce qu’il se permet de lui expliquer comment faire des Etincelles. S’il n’était pas aussi occupé à s’inquiéter pour tout le monde Stiles trouverait ça hilarant.   
Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait une famille de sorciers du côté de sa mère...  
~  
Le premier coup est une surprise. Bordel ! Pour un vieillard Gérard à une sacrée droite.   
Il tient bon au deuxième, laisse échapper un cri au troisième et pense à Scott, Lydia, Allison…  
Inévitablement son regard se pose sur les silhouettes pitoyables d’Erica et de Boyd. Ils ont l’air si faibles.   
Ses cordes vocales vibrent et les mots s’échappent de ses lèvres. Il se souvient de ce qu’il disait il n’y a pas si longtemps.   
Il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.  
Sa salive a un goût de sang mais la satisfaction gonfle sa poitrine.  
Bordel non, mais il va quand même essayer.  
~  
L'un des secrets les mieux gardé de sa famille concerne le rituel. Toute son histoire tourne autour.  
S’il n'était pas si dangereux à pratiquer, Stiles rirait de sa banalité. N'importe quelle comédie romantique a déjà exploité le sujet encore, et encore, et encore...   
Il se garde bien de rire quand son regard tombe sur le bouquet de jonquilles et de bleuets presque fanées qui se tient dans la cuisine.   
~  
Lydia est une force de la nature, un génie mathématique.  
Stiles l’a toujours admiré de loin. Maintenant qu’il la voit de près, sublime dans sa robe de gala, il se demande comment est-ce qu’il a fait pour l’attendre aussi longtemps.   
Elle le mérite. Elle le mérite tellement que cela lui fait mal.  
Parce que Lydia, incroyable, merveilleuse Lydia, a sauvé Jackson grâce au pouvoir de son amour.   
~  
Lorsqu’il se réveille à l’hôpital, son corps est tellement ankylosé qu’il a l’impression d’être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.  
Son père est endormi sur une chaine en plastique inconfortable.  
Scott le dévisage gravement et lui annonce qu’Erica et Boyd ont disparu. Ni Derek ni Isaac n’ont pu renifler leur trace. Personne ne sait s’ils ont été pris de force ou s’ils sont simplement partis.   
Stiles attend encore 24 heures avant de demander une carte de la ville, de l’eau, du miel et du thym.  
Il ne fait pas attention au visage presque trahi de son meilleur ami alors qu’il pratique son premier augure.   
La famille de sa mère n’a jamais vraiment apprécié les cadavres d’oiseaux et de lézards.  
~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses s'accélèrent...

Il n’y a pas vraiment de nom pour ce qu’il est. S’il existe Claudia n’a jamais eu le temps de lui enseigner. Cependant il en doute. Les premiers nés de sa famille ont une espérance de vie courte comparés au reste de la famille. Ils n’ont peut-être pas trouvé le temps.  
Il sait juste que parfois, lorsque le fil du destin se froisse chez ceux qui lui sont le plus proche, il peut prendre leurs blessures. Plus elle est mortelle, plus il est incapacité.  
Scott ne lui fait pas remarquer que depuis qu’il a été mordu son meilleur ami n’a plus de problème de dosage avec son Aderall. Stiles ne lui dit pas qu’à la place il a des crises d’angoisses et des terreurs nocturnes.  
~  
La meute d’Alpha est furieuse que son plan a échoué.   
Furieuse mais prudente.   
Leurs attaques, précédemment brutales et chaotiques, se font calculées, ciblées.   
Derek est tellement déboussolé d’avoir retrouvé ses bétas et sa sœur qu’il ne prend pas la peine de consulter qui que ce soit avant de foncer dans le tas ; espérant, priant pour que cela soit suffisant.  
Surprise : ça ne l’est pas.  
Scott, Allison et Stiles, à l’aide d’un arsenal conséquent et de l’ensemble de la réserve d’aconit de la famille Argent, arrive in extremis à les sauver.  
~  
Il passe les jours suivants dans un état de nausée avancée. La meute de bétas, peut-être d’omegas essaye t’il de ne pas penser, se remet de ses blessures et de ses émotions.   
Il sait, en son fort intérieur, que Derek n’est pas mort. Il ne peut pas être mort, Stiles le sentirait. Il n’est peut-être pas relié à lui comme à Scott ou à son père, mais il y a quelque chose entre eux. On ne sauve pas la vie de quelqu’un sans conséquences.  
Presque qu’incapable de se concentrer il remarque à peine la disparition de Mr Harris. La découverte de son cadavre en pleine journée, au vu et au su de tous, et des inscriptions sur ses copies l’oblige à surpasser son malaise.   
La confirmation de Deaton qu’il y a un Darach en ville qui est bien décidé à continuer ses sacrifices le laisse pantois.   
C’est la première fois qu’il se demande pourquoi est ce qu’ils ne quittent pas tout simplement la ville. C’est à croire qu’elle est au dessus de la bouche de l’enfer ! Un genre de Sunnydale, les vampires en moins.   
~  
Bordel de putain de merde à la con de saloperie de merde !   
Derek n’est pas mort !  
Le Nemeton c’est la bouche de l’enfer !  
Scott peut devenir un True Alpha !  
Deucalion veut que Derek tue ses betas !  
A ce rythme-là il ne verra pas le jour de ses 17 ans !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On pourrait croire que ce que j'écris est chronologique et suis la série... la vérité c'est que je l'ai fait de mémoire donc...... il y a plusieurs erreurs de canon qui se sont glissées dans le texte.
> 
> La bonne nouvelle c'est que techniquement je ne suis pas la saison 4 (parce que soyons honnête la saison 4 n’existe pas) et que je passe très rapidement sur la saison 3. 
> 
> Enfin, j'espère que ça ne choque pas trop à la lecture


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le calme avant la tempête... ou la tempête avant le calme plutôt.

Quand Derek récupère Cora, Stiles sait qu’il va faire quelque chose de tellement stupide que cela mériterait un S majuscule.   
Enfer !  
Il est préoccupé par tellement de catastrophe qu’il ne se laisse même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de pratiquer le rituel. Tant pis pour les conséquences ; Derek doit vivre.  
A deux doigts de mourir noyé, utilisé comme sacrifice pour sauver son père, il se demande quel fil des Parques il a su dénouer et espère de tout son cœur qu’il ne doit pas choisir entre les deux.  
~  
L’accident de voiture est presque la goutte d’eau proverbiale. A bout de force, encore pris de vertige à cause de son passage dans la baignoire glacée et étourdit par le pouvoir émanant du Nemeton il se traine vers la cave où sont retenus les trois gardiens.   
S’il survit à ça, il se promet de dormir une semaine et de ne boire que de ce thé russe aux bleuets que sa mère préparait spécialement. Suivi d’un grand bol de grog au thym et au miel.  
~  
Depuis l'accident avec le Darach, son père remarque plusieurs choses : comme par exemple que la cuisine ne manque jamais ni de thym ni de miel alors qu’aucun d’eux ne les utilise.  
Stiles sait qu'il y a une question qu'il n'ose pas poser. C'est un non-dit entre eux, un silence qui ne sera jamais comblé. Stiles n'a pas le courage de lui dire et John n'a pas le courage de lui demander.   
Le soir, avant de s'endormir, Stiles pense que sa vie aurait été plus facile si sa mère avait simplement tout raconté à son père avant de mourir.  
~  
Son été est ponctué par quatre battements. Deux pour lui, deux pour Derek.   
Il ne sait jamais s’il doit rire ou suffoquer.   
Le grog lui fait tellement de bien qu’en une semaine les stigmates de cette horrible nuit sont effacés.   
Il avance et ne fait pas attention à la porte, entrouverte.  
~  
17 ans ca se fête !  
~  
L’ironie le ferait s’étouffer s’il avait encore le contrôle de ses poumons.   
Evidemment que le Nogitsune l’a choisi : il se nourrit de la peine et de la souffrance.   
Stiles aurait du savoir.   
L’adolescent laisse autant de miette de pain que ses pouvoirs le lui permettent. Mais le renard voit à travers lui, voit les deux fils entrelacés et les suit, les actionne, écoute le son qu’ils produisent. Chaque fois qu’il les effleure Stiles se sent comme au bord de la nausée.   
Le message n’est pas pour Scott, il est pour Derek. Peu importe à quel point il est bien gardé, Stiles est une menace directe sur son roi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait.

Il se souvient de l'odeur du sang. Son cerveau sait qu'il n'a pas tué Allison mais il ne peut s’empêcher de sentir la pointe métallique dans ses narines, le goût pâteux sur ses papilles. 

Lorsque Scott lui demande s'il se rappelle de ce qu'il a fait quand le Nogitsune et lui étaient la même personne, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui dire non. Aucun souvenir. Le blanc total. 

C'est un gage du chaos qu'est devenu leur vie que son meilleur ami ne se rende même pas compte du mensonge. 

Allison n'est plus avec eux et c'est de sa faute.

Il ne supporte plus les miroirs.

Le soir il ne dort pas car de peur de ne pas se réveiller.

Lorsque la fatigue le rattrape il entend la voix de l'autre, lui murmurant des devinettes. L'odeur du sang ne le quitte plus. 

~

D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne, Stiles s'est toujours cogné, égratigné, coupé, heurté aux meubles...

Sa mère était d'une constitution fragile et la maladie qui l'emporta ne fut une surprise pour personne. 

Son grand père et son arrière-grand-père furent tués et probablement torturés à la guerre. 

Avant eux les catastrophes et les empoisonnements étaient monnaie courante. 

En compensation, aucun autre membre de la famille Stilinski n'a jamais été victime d'un autre malheur. 

Certains le voient comme une malédiction, d'autres comme un destin. 

Stiles n'y a jamais vu que de la logique.

Protéger ceux à qui on tient c'est être humain.

Donner sa vie pour qu'un autre vive, c'est leur prouver qu'ils sont importants, qu'ils méritent de vivre. 

Malheureusement Derek ne le voit pas avec cet œil. 

~

-Défait le, lui ordonne t’il un jour.

Stiles est d’abord abasourdi - comment est ce que le loup à découvert ce qu’il a fait ? - puis il éclate de rire. L’idée même lui est inconcevable. 

-C’est définitif, lâche t’il entre deux bouffées d’air.

Son dos rencontre violemment le mur adjacent et il ne retient pas sa grimace. Derek sera toujours un goujat. Ceci dit, il semble doté d’un don exceptionnel pour survivre.

L’espérance de vie de l’adolescent vient d’augmenter drastiquement. 

Avec dérision, il se demande s’il sera le plus vieux des Stilinski doté du « don »à avoir jamais vécu. 

~

La visite de Deaton le surprend plus qu’il ne l’inquiète.

Lorsqu’il commence à parler du rituel alors que son père est dans la pièce du haut, à portée d’oreille, Stiles le jette sur le palier et lui ordonne de retourner à son cabinet où ils se retrouveront plus tard. 

Si sa mère a voulu gardé le secret à l’homme qu’elle aimait, il ne sera pas celui qui le dévoilera. 

Après son dernier cours, il rejoint le vétérinaire, se préparant pour une longue discussion. 

-J’ai reçu la visite de Derek, commence t’il. Il semble troublé par ce qu’il s’est passé dernièrement. 

-Derek est toujours troublé, répond Stiles effrontément. 

-Il m’a demandé de défaire un lien qui aurait été créé entre vous deux, précise l’afro-américain. 

L’adolescent grimace. Deaton marche toujours sur la frontière entre le vague et le cryptique. En conséquence, le fils du sheriff ne sait jamais s’il sait vraiment de quoi il parle, ou bien s’il part à la pèche aux informations sans dévoiler son ignorance. 

-Il ne peut pas être défait, explique le cadet prudemment. 

-Derek semble convaincu du contraire, insiste le vétérinaire. 

-Il a tort. 

Des dizaines de générations ont recherché toute leur vie à défaire le rituel. Une fois le rituel effectué et ancré, même sa mort ne sera pas capable de le détruire. 

-Mieux vaudrait vous méfiez de sa persévérance Mr Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour l'absence totalement injustifiée (enfin à part le fait que je n'ai plus de PC personnel et que je dois poster maintenant avec mon ordinateur professionnel)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un évènement inatendu qui dévoile autant de réponse qu'il ne soulève de questions...

Il se réveille en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses cris ont réveillé son père. Il a accouru comme si le Nogitsune le possédait à nouveau. 

Il n’a pas le temps de le prévenir avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher. Les larmes aux yeux, la respiration erratique, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tente de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Il ne sait pas s’il reste agrippé à ses draps pendant une heure ou une minute. 

Lorsqu’il arrive à reprendre ses esprits il n’est plus dans sa chambre mais dans un lieu qui lui est vaguement familier. 

Son père est une silhouette rassurante en arrière-plan. 

Il se sent immergé mais l’odeur ne convient pas. Tout est trop âpre, trop amer ; il lui faut plus de sucre, plus d’aromates. 

Les mots roulent sur sa langue mais ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

Alors qu’il est sur le point de se souvenir de l’utilisation de ses cordes vocales, il convulse et tombe, enfin, dans l’inconscience.

~

L’oxygène est une molécule du groupe des chalcogènes. Découverte par un suédois dans les années 70. Troisième composant, en masse, le plus représenté dans l’univers…  
Ce qui serait parfait ce serait qu’il puisse le respirer.

Il sent contre sa poitrine quatre poids qui le maintienne au fond.

Malheureusement, les humains sont dépourvus de branchies et par conséquent ne peuvent extraire l’oxygène contenu dans l’eau. 

L’information en elle-même est comme engrené dans son système reptilien mais il lui semble que la traiter relève du combat de boue dans la mélasse, intercepté par des millions d’autres informations parasites. 

La brûlure dans ses bronches, ses poumons et sa gorge ne font rien pour l’aider. 

Les pressions qui le maintenaient au fond s’inversent brutalement et le tirent vers la surface.

L’eau et l’air se débattent dans sa gorge pour s’y faire une place.

Finalement, il recrache l’eau et l’air gonfle ses poumons comme la plus douce des ambroisies. 

~

Lorsqu’il reprend enfin conscience, sa main se déplace instinctivement sur une surface tiède.

-Il se réveille.

Il n’est pas encore capable de discerner qui est là mais il sent plusieurs masses se déplacer autour de lui. Il veut ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières sont de plomb. 

-Comment tu te sens ? 

Il entend un grondement, serait incapable de dire s’il provient de sa gorge ou non.

-Kate…

Il y a comme un silence perturbé qui s’installe, personne n’ose relâcher son souffle. Ce n’est définitivement pas sa voix. 

-… elle a survécu.

Le silence se prolonge, enveloppe ses nerfs somnolant. Il se rend compte qu’il doit réagir, bouger, parler, geindre, n’importe quoi : le silence l’oppresse. 

-Elle s’est transformée.

Soudainement tout est trop bruyant, trop douloureux, trop intense. Il se recroqueville et perd conscience à nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger haha je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en faire un avec un temps soit peu de classe... je trouve celui ci pas mal. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ??
> 
> Par ailleurs, pour ceux qui se posaient la question, il y a pas mal de détails qui divergeront du canon à partir de maintenant. (Déjà parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic la saison 4 n'était pas diffusée et ensuite parce qu'après avoir vu la saison 4 j'ai refusé son existence)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convalescense et explication.... enfin miaouslebendenish presque ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite surprise à celui ou celle qui capte la référence dans le résumé :)

Lorsqu’il se réveille complètement pour la première fois, Scott est inconfortablement installé dans une chaise en plastique. Son père est en train de s’accrocher à un gobelet de café comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Vu la grimace qu’il affiche en en prenant une gorgée, il doit être froid.

-Hey…

Cette fois ses cordes vocales se sont rendues utiles. Yeah !!

-Hey, répond son père visiblement soulagé. 

Au moins, se dit il amèrement, tout le monde à l’air vivant.

~

-Comment vas-tu ? demande le sheriff.

Stiles retient son réflexe de répondre mal. Les cernes noires sous les yeux de son père sont une bonne indication de son niveau d’inquiétude. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, questionne t’il en retour.

-Derek a été attaqué.

Stiles hoche prudemment la tête. Il est satisfait de constater que son vertige diminu.

-Il va bien, précise son père.

-Je sais, laisse échapper l’adolescent avant de pouvoir s’en apercevoir.

S’il devait mourir, je ne serais pas là maintenant, n’ajoute t’il pas.

Le sheriff semble l’entendre malgré tout. 

Les deux hommes se dévisagent de longues secondes avant que finalement l’ainé décide de ne pas faire de commentaire.

C’était peut-être mieux comme ça.

~

Scott évite son regard. C’est à la fois drôle et inquiétant. 

Toujours en convalescence, il n’y avait rien que Stiles puisse faire pour le confronter.

De façon surprenante, il n’en a pas besoin.

-Alors, euh… toi et Derek ? aborde le jeune loup un soir dans la chambre de son meilleur ami alité.

L’humain sursaute et le dévisage avec une grimace. 

-C’est pas ce que tu crois, commence t’il.

-Deaton m’a expliqué, se défend Scott.

Le regard du fils du sheriff parait horrifié pendant presque une seconde puis il se reprend.

-Deaton… Je ne suis pas sûr que Deaton sache exactement ce que c’est.

-Et toi tu sais ?

L’adolescent soupire et essaye d’ignorer la question. Malheureusement elle semble être bien installée sur son lit.

Il ferme les yeux et prend une respiration, deux respirations, trois respirations. Dans son oreille résonne l’écho de celles de Derek : saccadée, fatiguée, confus, en colère.

-Héritage de famille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certaines conversations sont les fondations de notre futurs... On peut dire que celle ci est le début de tout ce qui arrivera... ou de ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Le retour dans sa chambre est une bénédiction, même s’il doit strictement se reposer pendant au moins deux semaines entières : pas d’ordinateur et pas de console.

C’est presque le bagne !

Pour être honnête il ne s’aperçoit pas de la première, une fois installé dans son lit il dort, mange, dort, mange et c’est à peu près tout. 

La deuxième semaine, une fois avoir plaidé sa cause pendant une longue heure, le sheriff l’autorise à se relocaliser dans le canapé du salon. La victoire est de courte durée car le simple effort de descendre les escaliers lui vaut de faire une sieste de trois heures pour se remettre. 

La troisième semaine, on lui accorde une visite par jour. Quel n’est pas sa surprise quand le premier à se présenter est grand, sombre et taciturne. 

Son père le dévisage presque aussi surpris que Stiles. Mais après une conversation composée de mouvement de sourcils et de regards persuasif il s’éclipse avec un simple avertissement de ne pas le fatiguer.

Le loup acquiesce et se présente devant l’adolescent silencieux et vérifiant surement que le Sheriff n’écoutera pas aux portes. 

Soudainement son attention se reporte entièrement sur Stiles et ce dernier, en pyjama et probablement en manque d’hygiène corporelle depuis un moment, se sent devenir intimidé. Ce qui au regard de la situation est probablement ridicule.

-Et donc ?  
~

-Kate est de retour, annonce le brun sans se détourner.

-Oui, j’avais cru comprendre.

-Elle a failli me tuer.

Stiles se laisse aller à ricaner.

-Oh oui.

-J’aurais dû mourir.

L’adolescent se redresse sur son siège, lentement et avec prudence. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il apprécie où se dirige la conversation. 

-Pas cette fois.

-Défais le, ordonne son interlocuteur.

~

-Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, commence à s’énerver Stiles. 

-Alors comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? s’écrie Derek.

Le châtain n’est pas surpris par l’éclat de voix, mais il ne peut pas répondre sachant que le sheriff pourrait tout entendre. Il reste silencieux et attends. Malgré ses défauts le loup n’est pas un imbécile, enfin la plupart du temps. Il comprend que certaines choses ne peuvent être dites ici, maintenant. 

-Depuis quand ? demande Derek.

-Depuis Cora.

-Pourquoi pas Scott ?

-Parce que tu allais faire quelque chose d’immensément stupide sous les directives de Peter et que ça allait probablement te tuer. Le Darach en voulait à ma seule famille, Scott était désespéré d’apprendre qu’il devenait un Alpha, les AUTRES Alphas essayait de nous tuer ! Tu ne pouvais PAS mourir !

-Ça aurait peut-être été préférable.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi.

Derek le dévisage et commence se retourner, à se rétracter de la conversation.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu fais partie de la meute, prévient il sur le point de sortir.

Stiles explose d’un rire un peu trop sincère. 

-Derek, même si tu me payais je ne voudrais pas être dans ta meute !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences de nos actes ne sont pas toujours dramatiques, mais parfois ça fait mal d'avoir toujours raison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow désolé pour le retard... Un petit chapitre sympa pour compenser :) On approche même de la fin du premier arc.
> 
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'accepte toutes les questions sur l'univers de A Pack is a pack is a pack pour les transformer en drabble (sauf si la réponse est déjà prévu dans la suite héhé) donc n'hésitez pas ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

~

Il sait que sa remarque n’est pas passée inaperçue. Et après tout, cela fait un bail depuis sa dernière aventure dans la benne à ordure. 

-Alors Stilinski ? On fait parti des gens cools maintenant ? On se permet de porter un jugement sur nous ?

-Dieu nous préserve d’un de ses célèbres sarcasmes ! 

Pour une fois Stiles se tait, l’amertume l'empêche de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- On donne sa langue au chat ? 

S’il ferme les yeux il peut encore entendre les soubresauts de la batterie connectée, le bruit des chaînes qui claquent, leur respiration haletante...

-Je crois que quelqu’un s’est un peu trop pris pour un héro ici...

Il ravale la bile qui menace de remonter. Sans lui, ils seraient dans doute mort maintenant.

~

Pour la quatrième fois en autant de semaine Il rentre chez lui furieux.

Après une brève confrontation le premier soir, son père décide d’adopter une stratégie de retrait, il le couve du regard mais ne dis rien et le laisse vaquer à ses occupations.

Évidemment, la goutte d’eau proverbiale vient à la nuit tombée. Pourquoi quitter le monde des clichés ? 

Derek est déjà installé dans un coin sombre, pratiquant sa moue mystérieuse. 

Il faut à Stiles toute sa patience pour ne pas le jeter dehors à corps et à cri.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Scott a mentionné un incident lors de la dernière réunion.

Un incident ? Stiles ne peut empêcher un rire moqueur de lui échapper. 

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle. 

-Ça va venir, d’ici une minute ou deux. 

-Je ne plaisante pas, il aurait vu quelque chose approcher la limite de la réserve. ..

Le jeune homme châtain garde le silence, estomaqué. Pas même Scott, pas même SCOTT, n’a remarqué la mascarade des autres betas. 

Il ne sait pas s’il doit se sentir offusqué ou en colère.

Il opte pour la dérision, pas toujours le choix le plus sécuritaire mais cela lui a permis de surmonter plus difficile comme situation. 

-Eclaire moi donc Ô puissant alpha !

~

Stiles installe la torche contre son menton, ce n’est pas le plus pratique mais il fait ce qu’il peut. 

Il vérifie une dernière fois le journal, les outils, sa tenue. Tout est prêt. 

Il ne reste plus qu’à réunir tout son courage. Il masse délicatement son épaule, ils n’ont pas été tendre ni aujourd’hui ni hier et le fond de la benne à ordure est tous les jours un peu plus dure contre sa fragile constitution.

Il démarre la Jeep et prend la direction de la réserve. 

Il est déterminé à ce qu’il n’y ai pas une nouvelle scène de crime demain.

~

Il remarque la voiture avant de le remarquer lui et lève les yeux au ciel. Après tout une Camaro noir ça n’est pas du tout commun. 

Il gare son véhicule et se munie de sa lampe torche.

Il n’est pas surpris de voir Derek et encore moins de le voir équipé d’une pelle. 

La nuit est fraîche et elle n’est pas prête de se terminer.

-Qu’est ce que tu fais ici ? lui chuchote agressivement le loup.

Ce qui, hors contexte, pourrait être hilarant. 

Stiles le dévisage pendant une longue minute avant de répondre, pas exactement à la question qui lui est posée.

-Rebouche ce trou.

~

Derek a l’air furieux.

-Il faut l’enterrer avant qu’on ne la trouve.

Le fils du sheriff hausse un sourcil sardonique.

-Quelqu’un doit s’occuper des basses besognes, lui rétorque son interlocuteur avec condescendance. 

-Oui, parce qu’un lopin de terre fraîchement retourné de la taille d’une personne à seulement 25 mètres du prochain sentier de jogging ne sera pas du tout suspicieux. Surtout une fois que la famille aurait déclaré sa disparition. D’autant plus que s’ils utilisent la brigade cynophile il leur faudra seulement une demi-journée pour retrouver l’emplacement.

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ? 

-Il s’avère que oui. Rebouche ce trou, installe notre invitée dans le coffre et monte dans la jeep avant que quelqu’un ne nous vois.

~

Le cimetière est calme. C’est un contraste étonnant avec l’agitation qui règne dans le véhicule. 

Derek n’a pas dit un mot depuis qu’il a placé le corps dans le coffre et à aperçu la pelle et le tissu qui servira de suaire. 

L’adolescent le guide vers une allée où une tombe est déjà creusée. 

Le loup le dévisage d’un air curieux et il lui tend la rubrique nécrologie du quotidien.

-Et ?

-L’enterrement à lieu demain matin, personne n’ira vérifier si le fond est structurellement stable, en plus si les chiens reniflent sa trace jusqu’ici il y a peu de chance que la demande d’exhumation soit accordée par un juge sans preuve concrète ou relation directe entre la famille et la victime. Si jamais ça arrivait, il y a encore moins de chance qu’ils creusent en dessous de la tombe. Il nous suffira de creuser au moins 1m de plus et personne ne la retrouvera jamais. 

Derek hausse un sourcil, impressionné ou blasé, le plus jeune ne peut dire. Mais il y a un certain agacement dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser.

Scott est et a toujours été son meilleur ami. Et malgré toutes les qualités qu’on lui attribue, s’attarder sur les conséquences de ses actes n’en fait pas partie. Est il si étonnant alors que Stiles ai à s’occuper des « basses besognes » comme le dit si bien le brun ?

-On devrait se mettre au travail, marmonne t’il de mauvaise grâce. 

C’est peut être son premier corps mais ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il ramasse derrière son ami. 

~


	11. Chapitre 11

La cafétéria est toujours bondée mais exceptionnellement il semble que Stiles ai trouvé un coin de table où manger sans être encombré. Scott devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre et avec un peu de chance, il est possible qu’il passe une journée relativement tranquille malgré son mal de dos. 

Creuser un trou suffisamment profond et large pour y enterrer le corps d’une femme adulte est beaucoup plus physique qu’il n’y parait. Peu importe ce que les frères Winchester ont pour habitude de faire croire. 

Il soupire de soulagement quand il entend les pas familiers de son meilleur ami… accompagné de ses trois tourmenteurs. 

En s’installant à sa table Boyd l’ignore, Isaac le bouscule et Erica le fixe de façon obscène. Scott ne se soucie de rien et Stiles se demande si sa présence l’empêchera de finir dans la benne à ordure. 

Grosse surprise, la réponse est non.

~

Si sa journée n’avait pas été fichue par son petit séjour avec les ordures, la dispute avec son père est sûre de la rendre irrémédiablement merdique. 

Stiles ne devrait jamais tenter son karma puisque dès qu’il ouvre la porte de sa chambre une silhouette familière mais ô combien malvenue fait son apparition. 

-Dehors, dit-il avant même que l’autre ne dise quoi que ce soit. 

L’importun fronce les sourcils. N’importe quel autre jour cela pourrait être amusant, peut-être même distrayant, un sujet de sarcasme. Mais l’adolescent est fatigué et endolori, tant physiquement que mentalement et n’a pas l’énergie pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

-Dehors, répète t’il plus fort.

-Il y a…

-Je me fiche de savoir s’il y a un Yeti dans mon jardin ou une harpie au Denny’s du coin !! J’ai eu suffisamment de loup garou devant moi aujourd’hui. DEHORS !!!!!!!

Le contact du mur est douloureux contre son dos et amplifie les courbatures et les hématomes qu’il a déjà reçus aujourd’hui. 

Le piaulement de détresse qu’il laisse échapper est tout à coup submergé par la colère.

-Dégage de ma chambre Derek, je supporte tes petites brutes la journée, ce n’est pas pour me retrouver face à leur tyran le soir !

~

Sa déclaration est si sincère et spontanée qu’elle stoppe son agresseur soudainement.

-Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? demande l’ainé, tendu.

-Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Maintenant, sors de chez moi à moins que tu ais la moindre envie de découvrir l’application de l’expression minuit l’heure du crime !

Devant le manque de réaction que sa tirade a engendré le châtain prend une longue inspiration et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps se laisse aller à être cruel.

-Derek, cher Derek ; qu’est ce que tu crois ? Que tes petits bétas sont incroyablement EQUILIBRES et qu’ils ont su s’adapter à leur condition de loup garou sans faire de vagues ? Tu penses qu’en choisissant des adolescents qui ont été brutalisés TOUTE leur éducation et qui soudainement se sont vus doté d’un pouvoir phénoménal ne sont pas devenu des brutes à leur tour ? Leur seule vision de la lycanthropie est l’exemple que tu leur as donné et quel exemple ! Une personne incapable de moindre émotion autre que la colère et l’amertume et dont la vie depuis son adolescence s’apparente à un drame SHAKESPEARIEN ! 

Stiles reprend son souffle et continue, ignorant le visage pale face à lui. 

-Mais le pompon c’est qu’étant donné que tu n’es jamais venu à bout de quoi que ce soit sans jamais utiliser AUTRE chose que la violence, leur petit cerveau traduit « puisque je suis le plus fort, je dois frapper le premier pour être vraiment sûr que tout ce qui m’ennuie est pulvérisé ». Et, pourquoi changer hein ? De toute façon PERSONNE ne peut leur faire entendre raison et prendre conscience des conséquences de leurs actes ! Ah mais si ! Il y en a un qui pourrait, TOI ! Mais comment faire ? Mais en les punissant bien sûr. Et comment être sûr qu’ils ont bien compris la leçon ? En LES BALANCANT CONTRE UN MUR ! Une fantastique boucle de rétroaction.

Il devrait s’arrêter maintenant, il peut sentir les battements de cœur affolés en face de lui, la nausée imprégner ses papilles, le vertige brouiller sa vision. S’il était quelqu’un de meilleur, quelqu’un de bien, quelqu’un comme Scott, il le ferait. Mais il garde le meilleur pour la fin. Après ça, plus rien n’a d’importance.

-Bravo Derek, félicitation. Tu as créé en quelques mois les parfaites copies de Kate Argent sans même t’en rendre compte. Vraiment, chapeau. 

Sa chambre est désertée avant même qu’il ait terminé sa phrase. 

Il se précipite dans les toilettes et vomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tum tum tum  
> J'adore ce chapitre, pour moi c'est vraiment le point tournant de cette histoire. Il faut dire que c'est celui où je me suis le plus lachée au niveau des dialogue... Même si le chapitre précédent est pas mal réfléchi également. 
> 
> Et vous qu'en pensez vous? Quel votre passage préféré?


	12. Chapitre 12

Il passe les quatre jours les plus misérables de sa vie. Il pleure de rage, de culpabilité, de nostalgie, de frayeur. 

Quand le pire est derrière lui et qu’il retourne au lycée Scott le suit partout, lui demande constamment comment il va, le harcèle de question et lorsqu’il se rend compte que quelques soit son comportement Stiles ne lui répond rien, il tombe dans un silence angoissé. 

Jusqu’à la fin de la semaine il ne voit ni Boyd, ni Isaac, ni Erica. Jusqu’à la fin de la semaine il va en cours, effectue ses corvées et dors sur pilote automatique.

Vendredi soir il s’enferme dans sa chambre et il n’est pas seul.

~

Le choc d’abord le réveille de sa léthargie. La colère ensuite, puis la fatigue, la lassitude. 

Le regret enfin, s’installe. Si sa mère le voyait, elle aurait sûrement honte de son fils. 

-Je suis désolé, murmure t’il. 

Il n’a pas suffisamment confiance dans sa voix pour parler beaucoup plus fort. 

-Je n’aurai pas dû dire ça. 

-Non, confirme Derek. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as tort. 

Un lourd silence s’installe entre eux ; deux battements qui ne savent comment réagir.

-Je ne suis pas fière de l’Alpha que j’étais, avoue le loup à voix basse. J’ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux. Mais au fond ce qui compte c’est le résultat. Et le résultat c’est que mes betas sont des adolescents dont le passe-temps est de brutaliser leurs semblables.

-Tu n’es plus leur Alpha, statue son cadet. 

-Ca ne me rend pas moins responsable de ce qui leur arrive. Je suis celui qui les a mordus. 

L’atmosphère est tendu et légèrement dramatique.

-Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je n’en ai aucune idée.

Et pour Stiles, cette admission est un pas énorme vers un jour meilleur.

~

Personne ne vient lui présenter d’excuses mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines il peut terminer une journée de classe sans atterrir une seule fois dans la benne à ordure. 

Mardi il demande à Scott des nouvelles de Kira et son meilleur ami devient si rouge qu’il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

Il fait beau et pour une fois rien ne viens assourdir sa bonne humeur. Pour la peine il cuisine un burger à la viande de bison pour son père dès qu’il rentre de classe. 

D’abord suspicieux, Stiles ne cuisine un burger que quand il souhaite lui soutirer des informations, il finit par apprécier son repas en toute innocence.

Les deux Stilinski s’installent finalement devant un match dans un silence agréable.


	13. Chapitre 13

« Je ne comprends plus mon ado au secours ! Comment instaurer la communication et la confiance? »

Stiles explose de rire en voyant le petit livre. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’acheter (pour 2$ il a eu pire lubie).

~

L’achat se relève étonnamment informatif. Il est tenté de l’envoyer à Derek, mais le loup garou ne s’est pas manifesté depuis leurs excuses. Ses trois chiots n’osent même plus lui adresser la parole mais Stiles est observateur. Il voit bien l’inconfort dans leur comportement, la nervosité dans leur attitude.

Il faut que quelqu’un fasse quelque chose.

Stiles est juste indécis s’il doit être ce quelqu’un.

~

La nuit il rêve de cette soirée cauchemardesque. Il voit grand père Argent, menaçant et dangereux ; il voit Boyd et Erica, faibles et désespérés. Il rêve et il se souvient. Il arrive même que Derek et Isaac soit en filigramme, attaché ou recroquevillé. L’image n’est pas difficile à rassembler.

Il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde.

Bordel non, mais il va quand même essayer.

~

Il sait qu'ils savent qu'il est là. C'est presque amusant comme ils l'ignorent.

Derek n'est plus leur Alpha depuis des mois mais rien ne les fera garder leur sang froid si Scott essaye de leur apprendre à se contrôler. Alors ils se retrouvent tous au loft.

Stiles n'aime pas du tout cet endroit.

Il y a bien trop de mauvais souvenirs qui y sont associés.

Devant la porte il n'arrive pas à se décider.

Finalement, il exhale lentement et glisse une feuille arrachée de son classeur sous le pas de la porte.

~

_Commencez par écouter et observer votre adolescent plutôt que d’expliquer, de commenter voire de critiquer. Pour aboutir à un changement de comportement, le parent doit prendre le temps de faire préciser à son adolescent, à la fois ses émotions (la colère, la tristesse, la peur, la joie) et ses représentations de sa réalité (comment il voit les choses). Il peut partir du présent et lui faire envisager puis visualiser le futur désiré._

Les trois betas le dévisagent pendant tout le cours d'anglais. Scott le remarque au bout d'un moment et c'est presque une surprise quand il leur chuchote de s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Stiles est indécis. Est-ce qu'il doit les confronter ? Est-ce qu'il doit les ignorer ?

Il a passé le dimanche entre dérision, angoisse et anticipation. Est-ce que Derek va prendre en compte le message glissé sous la porte ? Ou va t'il l'ignorer totalement ? Sera t'il amusé ? Ou sera-t-il vexé ?

Il suppose que, dans la mesure où personne n'a essayé de le dévorer aujourd'hui, aucun ego n'a été trop entamé.

Mais c'est amusant comme ils le regardent, curieux et suspicieux.

Il se demande...

**Author's Note:**

> Normalement, les parties écrites devraient être publiées toutes les semaines (mais ma régularité n'a jamais été très ... régulière).  
> Selon arrivage d'inspiration cela pourrait continuer et se perpétuer pour de longues semaines...   
> Enfin j'espère !


End file.
